


Dieu et Axell

by Elise477



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise477/pseuds/Elise477
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieu en avait marre de tous ces combats. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se battait constamment pour une raison ou une autre. Alors Il plaqua tout et partit. Il en avait assez. Il était si fatigué... </p><p>Dieu n'étant plus omniscient, c'est une véritable surprise quand Elle rencontre par hasard et sous l'identité d'une ado de 16 ans, les Winchester et son fils Castiel pour la première fois. Elle décide de les aider en restant cachée d'eux... et de tous les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura plusieurs chapitres. C'est ma première fic et je ne sais pas comment faire 1/?  
> Bonne lecture !

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis pas mal de temps quand finalement, je me suis décidée à me lever. Je baillais de tout mon saoul et allait me laver les dents. J'ai déjeuné en regardant les nouvelles, toujours mauvaises de toute façon et sortit de la maison en prenant un livre.

Le livre était un livre de théologie, je sais je sais, c'est ironique, mais c'est amusant. C'est amusant de toujours savoir quelles théories ils vont pondre.

J'arrivais au parc et allait à ma place habituelle. Personne ne peut prendre cette place à part moi, c'est une de mes règles.

Je baillais encore et commençais à lire mon livre.

Deux heures passèrent très rapidement et à la troisième heure, je sentis une présence près de moi qui m'observait… Castiel. Un de mes enfants. C'est un gosse bien. Un peu naïf mais très bien. Il est à ma recherche depuis quelques mois déjà. Mon cher Lucifer est sortit de sa cage et il espère que je vais l'aider, lui et les Winchester, à régler le problème.

Sauf que c'est pas mon problème. Z'ont qu'à se débrouiller tous seuls. J'en ai déjà assez fait avec la création de tout et tout. Pas envie.

La journée passe rapidement. Midi sonne et je sors le déjeuner que j'ai amené. Salade et poisson. C'est très bon et pas très calorique. Ah et avec une bière. Je devrais pas avec mon apparence d'ado mais j'y peux rien, c'est très bon. Une des meilleurs inventions des humains. Avec les bonbons. Et Internet.

Je reprends mon livre et le soir venu, je me lève et rentre. Je baille encore une fois en ouvrant la porte. Puis, je sens une présence derrière moi. Un bras m'entoure la taille et l'autre, autour de ma bouche. Attend… euh… est-ce que je devrais me défendre, ou au moins me débattre ? Je sais pas moi… Bon, je décide déjà d'essayer de respirer correctement et reste immobile. Après tout, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait réellement me faire du mal. Je vois une deuxième personne arriver par la porte et une troisième qui vient dans la pièce.

Ok… alors ça, je m'y attendais pas.

 

« -Cas ! C'est bon, relâche-là. »

 

Non, je m'y attendais VRAIMENT pas. Les Winchester et un de mes anges en train d'essayer de me kidnapper. Je me retiens de rire, ce serait vraiment pas poli de ma part. Il me relâche et je recule précipitamment. Faudrait peut-être que je commence à agir comme une ado effrayée que trois mecs soient entrés dans ma maison non ? Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.

Comme il fait noir, je fais semblant de trébucher sur quelque chose et tombe par terre. Je recule à quatre pattes et leur lance une lampe qui traînait. Je me précipite vers l'escalier et réussi à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sam a essayé de me calmer, Dean a essayé de m'attraper et Cas m'avait regardé impassiblement. Je respire profondément dans l'intimité de la salle de bain et passe une main dans mes cheveux de manière nonchalante. Quel ennui… Par contre, je suis curieuse. Comment m'ont-ils trouvé ? Est-ce qu'ils savent ?

Faudrait que j'arrête de me débrancher des Voix du Monde parce que là… Ouais mais non en fait, c'est trop de bruit d'entendre tout.

Pour rajouter à l'authenticité, je prends mon portable et compose le numéro de la police. Mais avant que l'appel puisse arriver à son terme, la porte est défoncée et Dean s'engouffre dans la pièce. Il marche rapidement vers moi et me met un coup dans le ventre. Je suppose qu'il veut m'assommer. Bon d'accoooord. Je fais semblant de m'évanouir en laissant tomber mon téléphone. Dean me rattrape et m'emmène en bas. Il me dépose sur le canapé et sort discuter avec son frère dans une autre pièce pendant que Castiel me surveille. J'ai toujours trouvé sa manie de regarder les gens dormir flippante.

Les deux frères reviennent après quelques minutes et ils se mettent autour de moi. Ils commencent à me faire passer leur tests. Mais aucun n'est concluant et ils se disent que je suis humaine.

Je profite pour m'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, je me réveille et fais semblant de paniquer en voyant les trois devant moi. Sam essaie encore de me rassurer et je me recroqueville sur moi-même en leur jetant des regard effrayés et méfiants. Je pense réellement que j'ai le droit de gagner un prix… heu, un prix pour l'acteur le plus doué. Attend… ah oui ! Je crois que j'ai le droit de gagner un oscar avec ma comédie.

Un silence s’installe et comme je m'y attendais, c'est Sam qui prend la parole.

« -Salut. Hum… mon nom est Sam. C'est Dean et Castiel. » Il dit en pointant les deux autres.

 

« -Vous voulez quoi ? J'ai pas d'argent. Et mes parents sont en voyage. Donc y a que les meubles à voler. »

 

Sam regarde Dean et Castiel. A mon avis, ils ne savent pas ce que je suis. Mais ils doivent bien être ici pour une raison. Une des créatures qui vit en ville peut-être ?

 

« -Non non, nous ne sommes pas venus pour de l'argent ou tes meubles…

 

-Mais vous êtes venu pour me voler. »

 

Sam ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer. Je retins mon rire et gardais un visage méfiant. Putain qu'est-ce que j'aime les Winchester.

Par contre, Dean ne se gêna pas pour rire lui. Sam lui donna un visage qui disait « Attend t'es sérieux là ? » avant de se retourner vers moi.

 

« -Nous avons entendu dire que tu étais en possession d'un livre. »

 

Je haussais un sourcil. Un livre ? Ouah, c'est une description vague, j'en ai plein…

 

« -Quel genre ?

 

-Genre un qu'on pourrait utiliser pour tuer. »

 

Dean avait interrompu son frère et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

 

« -Dean…

 

-On perd notre temps Sam. Dis nous où il est et on s'en va. C'est un livre de magie, ou quelque chose du genre, qui sort de l'ordinaire… »

 

Avant que je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit, Castiel parla :

 

« -Pourquoi fais-tu semblant ? »

 

Si j'avais un cœur normal, je pense qu'il se serait emballé. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je reste calme.

 

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Cas ? » Demanda Dean.

 

« -J'ai l'impression… que ses sentiments sont différents des vôtres.

 

-Différents ? » Répéta Sam en se crispant.

 

« -Je ne peux sentir aucune crainte, aucune méfiance, aucune peur envers nous. Les sentiments qu'elle nous montre ne sont pas vrais.

 

-Quoi ? » Fit Dean.

 

Les trois me regardaient. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un, et surtout pas un ange, puisse me percer à jour. Mais Castiel a toujours été différent.

Je décidais alors de changer d'attitude puisque Castiel s'était rendu compte de la supercherie.

Je soupirais. Ma position changea également : Je me mis à l'aise sur mon canapé, comme s'il n'y avait pas trois hommes armées et dangereux devant moi. Je reposais ma tête sur mon poing et mis une de mes jambes sur l'autre. Je baillais et posais ensuite la question qui me trottait dans la tête en essuyant les larmes de mes yeux :

 

« -Ok, j'avoue. Comment t'as su ? Personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué. » Ô comment j'étais curieuse de savoir.

 

Les Winchester se montrèrent méfiants. Mais ils ne firent aucun geste vers leur arme. Il pensait toujours que j'étais humaine.

 

« -Le premier signe était ta réaction de tout à l'heure. Quand je t'ai attrapé, tu es restée calme et je n'ai pas sentit ton cœur ou ton souffle se perturber.

 

-Hm. Ça aurait pu être le choc. C'était une attaque inattendue.

 

-Oui, mais ensuite j'ai vu tes yeux.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » Je demandais, intriguée.

 

« -Ils n'ont plus aucun éclat. Tu es vivante et tu n'as jamais perdu la vie, mais on dirait que tu es morte. Tes yeux sont vides. »

 

Je souris avec fatigue.

 

« -Ouah… quel sens de l'observation. Je suis impressionnée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse voir à travers le masque. »

 

Les Winchester semblaient dépités.

 

« -Pour que tu puisses perdre l'envie de vivre, tu dois être passée par de terribles épreuves. »

 

Mon sourie se fana. Et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

 

« -Ils s’éteignent encore plus. Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? »

 

Dean allait parler quand je me levais brutalement.

 

« -C'était une conversation intéressante. Je n'en avais plus eu depuis longtemps. Pour vous remercier, je vais vous mener à une piste pour trouver le livre. »

 

Je commençais à marcher vers une autre pièce et les trois me suivirent. J'ouvrais la porte menant au sous-sol et descendait en allumant la lumière.

Une fois arrivés, j'entendis des halètements.

 

« -Voici ma bibliothèque. Je passe mon temps à lire alors j'en ai beaucoup. Pour vous donner un chiffre, je dois en avoir un peu plus de 20 000. Si vous voulez que je trouve le livre que vous cherchez alors il va me falloir un peu plus de précisions. Sinon, vous allez devoir chercher par vous-même. »

 

Les trois étaient sans voix.

 

« -Quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda Sam avec curiosité.

 

Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour répondre. On me l'avais demandé tellement de fois.

 

« -J'ai seize ans. Bonne chance pour vos recherches. Vous êtes libres de rester ici si vous le désirez. Si vous avez besoins de renseignements, je serais dans le salon. Le dîner sera à neuf heure. »

 

Je fis demi-tour. Mais une voix m'arrêta. Celle de Dean.

 

« -C'est dans tes habitudes de laisser trois inconnus dans ta maison sans crainte ?

 

-Non. Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'héberger des chasseurs. Surtout s'ils sont venu pour tenter d'arrêter l'apocalypse. »

 

Avant que l'un d'eux puissent répondre, je remontais et claquait la porte, les laissant seuls. Je retournais vers l'entrée et reprenait mon livre. Je m'installais sur le canapé et me remit à ma lecture.

A huit heures, je me mis aux fourneaux.

A neuf heures, je finissais de mettre la table. J'avais fait des patates cuites et du poulet accompagné de salade et tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.

Pour être sûre que ce que j'avais fait serait entièrement mangé, j'avais fait fleurir un sentiment de faim (mais pas dangereux, ni suspect) aux deux garçons humains depuis une heure. Ils devaient être affamés maintenant.

Je souris, et alla légèrement ouvrir la porte du sous-sol. Laissant la bonne odeur aller et envahir la bibliothèque.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que j'entende des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Puis, deux têtes émergèrent, presque timidement dans la salle à manger.

 

« -Le dîner est prêt. Venez manger si vous avez faim. »

 

Je retins un rire en voyant leur hâte dissimulée. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte là où il y avait deux assiettes pendant que j'apportais la nourriture et m'asseyais.

 

« -Votre ami n'a pas faim? » Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas faim.

 

« -Non… il a beaucoup mangé au déjeuner.

 

-Ah tant pis. »

 

Je me levais et rangeais l'assiette en trop. J'en profitais pour servir les Winchester. Sam allait protester mais je parlais avant :

 

« -C'est bon. C'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de visiteurs, je peux bien le faire pour mes rares invités… - _Qui ne sont pas mal intentionnés bien évidemment-_ »

 

Les deux se résignèrent et je les servais. 

Je me servis moi-même et je me rassis. 

 

« -Gardez de la place pour le dessert. C'est une de mes spécialités. »

 

Les deux commencèrent à manger. Sam en essayant de ne pas tout engloutir tandis que Dean, lui ne se gênait absolument pas pour amasser dans sa bouche le plus rapidement possible. Sam voyant ce fait, frappa légèrement du coude son frère et je souris quand Dean jeta un œil vers ma direction d'un air un peu gêné. Il ralentit un peu. 

Mon attention se dirigea vers mon assiette. Mais je vis parfaitement la discussion silencieuse entre les deux frères qui se jetaient des regards entre eux et moi. 

Finalement, Sam parla… et Dean écoutait attentivement.

 

« -Hum… C'est très bon. 

 

-Merci. »

 

J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur. C'est pas comme si je mangeais souvent. 

 

« -Qui t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

 

-… Internet ? Leur cours sont très détaillés. 

 

-Personne ne vient pour t'aider ? 

 

-Non pas la peine. J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi. 

 

-Que font tes parents ?

 

-Je sais pas. Ils voyagent beaucoup. 

 

-Tu as… des frères ou des sœurs ? »

 

Je m'arrêtais et failli grimacer. Les deux durent sentir le changement mais ils étaient curieux.

 

« -Une sœur.

 

-Elle a quelle âge ?

 

-Aussi vieille que moi. Je pense.

 

-Et elle vit ici ?

 

-Non.

 

-Où elle est ? »

 

Je serrais la poigne que j'avais sur mes couverts et je sentis mon visage se crisper. Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Dean était curieux mais Sam se sentait gêné et allait m'arrêter mais son frère l'en empêcha.

 

« -Elle… est très loin. Elle a voulu… faire quelque chose de mal, de très très mal. Alors, j'ai dû… l'arrêter. Elle a été mis en détention.

 

-Oh désolé. » Me dit Sam.

« -Je ne regrette pas son emprisonnement. Et sincèrement, j'espère qu'elle restera là où elle est. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

 

Le dîner prit une tournure très tendue après. Très silencieux. Je m'en veux de mes paroles d'avant, et donc quand je vis les assiettes et les plats vides sur la table, je souris.

 

« -Pour le dessert, il y a de la tarte aux pommes. »

 

Je vis Dean sursauter et me fixer avec de grands yeux d'enfants. C'est mignon.

J'apportais la tarte et Sam recommença la conversation. Sur une note plus plaisante cependant : Les livres. Nous avons échangés des paroles, que je dirais passionnées sur certains ouvrages pendant que Dean dévorait la tarte.

 

Puis, j'allais me coucher et les laissais aller travailler.

Ils en ont pour toute la nuit je pense.

 

 


	2. Agression ET kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La deuxième journée de Dieu est plutôt... bruyante, et mouvementée.

Chapitre 2

Je me levais assez tôt ce matin pour pouvoir préparer le petit-déjeuné des garçons. Je leur en faisais un assez garni : Pour Sam, salade légère avec pain et œufs brouillés accompagnés d'une grande tasse de café ; Et pour Dean, du bacon, d'autres trucs bien caloriques et bien gras et de la tarte d'hier. Je m'occupais ensuite du petit déj de mon fils Castiel. C'était mon devoir de l'initier au plaisir culinaire !

J'avoue que j'ai de la peine pour mes anges. Certains, pour ne pas dire quasiment tous, n'ont aucun goût culinaire. Un des défauts que j'avais mis trop de temps à réaliser. Les pauvres sentaient absolument toute les molécules de la nourriture. Dégoûtant.

Cependant, une chose qu'ignoraient mes enfants, était qu'il suffisait de mettre un peu de grâce sur les aliments pour les rendre comestibles. Pas bête hein ? Bah c'était si bête que personne ne l'avait encore découvert…

Je soupire en pensant à la bêtise, parfois phénoménale de mes enfants. Ils avaient tellement de potentiel… Tout comme les humains. Mais c'était navrant de les voir s'entre-déchirer et tout gâcher. Je ne comprends pas.

Pour Castiel, j'ai préparé les choses que des enfants de bas-âge aiment souvent : Tartine à la confiture de framboise, pain au chocolat et chocolat chaud. J'espère qu'il appréciera. Un plateau dans chaque main tandis que le dernier reposait sur ma tête, je descendis prudemment dans le sous-sol. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi et je décidais de sourire aimablement.

« -Bonjour. Vous devez avoir faim non ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous dormiez encore… »

Je déposais les plateaux.

« -Comme je ne savais pas vraiment vos goûts, j'ai fais un peu de tout.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée… »

Sam me parla d'une voix gênée et je trouvais ça très attendrissant.

« -J'ai pas beaucoup de visite. Ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper autre qu'en lisant. »

Je vis un de mes livres préférés sur ma table.

« -Vous en avez fait combien ? »

Dean et Sam soupirèrent de manière synchronisée.

« -On a même pas atteint la cinquantaine. »

Je ris un peu avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Mais Dean m'arrêta en m'agrippant le poignet. Surprise surprise ! Je me dégageais et il me lâchait rapidement. Mais il me lançait un regard bizarre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse et de pencher la tête.

Castiel était étrangement calme. Et Sam me faisait signe de m'asseoir.

« -Il y a un problème ?

-Comment es-tu au courant pour les chasseurs ? » Me demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me retint, une NOUVELLE FOIS, de rire. Sans déconner, il vont me faire un cancer du rire à force d'être aussi… eux. C'était amusant de les voir essayer d'être intimidants ou sérieux… Seulement, je devais me contrôler. Alors je resta avec un visage calme et je haussais les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. J'inventais facilement un mensonge.

« -Je lis beaucoup. Et je traîne souvent dans des vides-greniers ou alors je récupère des livres qu'on veut jeter. Je suis tombée sur un journal. Celui d'un chasseur. Avant que vous ne demandiez, non, je n'ai pas eu de mal à le croire. Un de mes camarades en maternelle n'arrêtait pas de se vanter d'être un vampire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Il a mystérieusement disparu. Comme le reste de sa famille. On a retrouvé leur corps un mois plus tard, ils avaient été décapités. »

Un silence se fit entre nous. Mon regard dériva sur mon fils Castiel. Je me demande ce qu'il ferait s'il savait ma véritable nature. Peut-être qu'il me frapperait qui sait ? Je n'ai pas été un bon exemple parental alors je comprendrais qu'il le fasse.

« -Que sais-tu d'autre ? »

Pour une certaine raison, je ne pensais pas que Castiel m'adresserait la parole.

Je haussais les épaules d'une manière nonchalante.

« -Le journal n'était pas très bien organisé. Et il était très abîmé. Mais j'ai réussi à déchiffrer quelques parties sur les vampires, les loup-garous, les fantômes, les démons et quelques pages sur diverses armes ou artefacts.

-Peut-on voir ce journal ? » Demanda Dean.

« -Malheureusement non. Mes parents l'ont trouvé et l'ont jeté.

-Je vois, c'est dommage. »

Je ressentis une méfiance envers moi et je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se méfiaient de moi. Bon pour Castiel, je ne ressentais rien mais j'aurais pu comprendre, mais je n'ai rien fait aux Winchester pour qu'ils se méfient de moi…

« -Vous voulez déjeuné ici ou dans la salle à manger ? »

J'avoue qu'un repas avec des gens autour d'une table ne serait pas refusé.

« -Hum, non merci. Nous allons continuer nos recherches.

-Oh ... »

A ma honte, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur faire voir ma réelle déception. Mais comme je sentais Sam avec une légère culpabilité, je balayais rapidement mon expression et le remplaçait par un faux sourire.

« -Tant pis. C'est pas grave. »

Sans les laisser voir mon visage, je prenais le livre qui était sur la table et allait m'installer un peu à l'écart. Les Winchester commencèrent à manger.

Une heure plus tard, la voix de Castiel me sortit de ma lecture, mais je n'interrompais pas pour autant ma lecture :

« -Comment es-tu au courant pour l'apocalypse ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de répondre.

« -Eeeeh bien, j'ai lu l'intégralité de la Bible. Et j'ai remarqué que certains événements coïncidaient trop souvent, à de trop petites intervalles avec trop de détails justes. Alors j'ai fais des recherches et je suis allée voir quelques sorcières. J'ai même trouvé un véritable médium. Tous m'ont dit que quelque chose de grands se préparait. Le dernier que j'ai vu m'a dit que la fin du monde avait déjà commencé. »

Dean et Sam, je le suppose, me regardaient avec une certaine surprise. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse me poser une question ou parler, Castiel reprenait :

« -Comment savais-tu que nous étions des chasseurs ?

-Des êtres surnaturels n'auraient pas attendus avant de me faire du mal. Ils n'auraient pas demandé gentiment. Pas demandé à ce que l'un d'eux me lâche. Ils m'auraient menacé, torturé, voire tué… - _lol_ -, ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais il ne m'aurait pas tout simplement installé pour me parler. Ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de se présenter, d'essayer de me rassurer… enfin voilà. Mes souvenirs du journal ont fait le reste. En plus, je me doutais que je rencontrerais l'un de vous tôt ou tard... - _Enfin, pas avant très longtemps-_ » Dis-je en tournant une autre page.

Je pense que Castiel allait parler. Mais Dean lui coupa la parole :

« -Attend, attend. Tu es au courant pour l'apocalypse ? Et c'est ta réaction ? »

Cette fois, je relevais la tête et le regardais dans les yeux.

« -Bien… Alors comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ? « Whoa ! Les mecs, c'est l'apocalypse ! Heu… on fait quoi ? On va manger des tortillas à Mexico ? Moi j'adorerais ! ». Qu'est-ce que ça changerais si je le disais ? Personne ne me croirait. Et c'est pas comme si je pouvais intervenir. »

Aucun commentaire, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Je revenais à mon livre quand je me souvenais du petit-déjeuné. Je lançais un regard vers le plateau de Castiel et vit qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

« -Tu ne manges pas ? » Je demandais à mon fils.

Je me retins de sourire en voyant les Winchester se raidirent et s'envoyer des regards.

« -Je… »

Castiel allait sans doute me dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais Sam et Dean intervinrent en même temps en criant. Je ris intérieurement et vit Castiel se reprendre :

« -Je n'ai pas faim. Merci.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas mangé depuis hier après-midi… »

Si j'aimais mettre mal à l'aise les Winchester ? Nooooon… bon juste un peu alors.

« -Ah c'est vrai Cas ! T'as rien mangé… Mange ! » Cria Dean.

Castiel me regarda. Regarda Dean. Regarda Sam. Et moi, j'essayais de paraître mi-innoncente, mi-méfiante. Mais c'était vraiment difficile.

Très très difficile.

J'essayais de reprendre l'air déçu que j'avais tout à l'heure. Puis, je me levais et pris le plateau de Castiel dans ma main.

« -Bah… je suppose que t'as eu un gros déjeuné hier. Donc c'est pas grave. »

Castiel était derrière moi en un instant. Il mit une main sur mon épaule et m'arrêta alors que j'allais remonter.

Je me retournais et il dirigea son regard vers la nourriture. Il prit avec beaucoup d'hésitation la tartine et mordit timidement dedans. Oh Moi, comme il était mignon avec sa grimace… ça m'étonnerais pas qu'on lui ait déjà sauté dessus.

Seulement, je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer presque imperceptiblement, mais je le sentis quand même, lorsque la mine de mon fils s'illumina. Il mordit à nouveau et très vite, la tartine finit dans son estomac. Il prit ensuite le pain au chocolat et déchira un gros morceau. Ses yeux étaient brillants de bonheur, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'ils s'illuminent réellement. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant les joues pleines de Castiel. Cela lui faisait ressembler à un hamster.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il me demande.

« -Tartine à la confiture de framboise et ce que tu viens d'engloutir, c'est un pain au chocolat. Et ce qui est reste est simplement un chocolat… tiède. »

J'entendis mon ventre grogner d'impatience lui aussi. Je reposais le plateau et me dirigeais vers l'escalier. Je vis du coin de l'œil mon fils se jeter sur le chocolat et je souris en refermant la porte.

* * *

Malheureusement, je me rendis compte trop tard que les garçons avaient tout engloutis et qu'il ne me restait pas grand-chose pour me faire un petit-déjeuné.

Hm… je pourrais juste effacer ma faim, ou faire apparaître de la nourriture, mais… je renonçais à faire ça. Rapidement, je m'habillais pour sortir, laissais une note sur la table et me dirigeais vers le supermarché en prenant de l'argent.

Je n'aimais pas trop sortir dehors. Ou en tout cas, pas pour de longues distances. Je pouvais voir et sentir toutes les choses anormales. Et c'était vraiment très dur de les ignorer : Des humains ayant fait un pacte avec un démon ; des humains qui allaient bientôt perdre la vie… il y avait également quelques faucheurs et plusieurs autres créatures surnaturelles. Et si j'étais vraiment très près ou que je cessais de me concentrer, j'entendais TOUTES les prières à mon encontre, les sentiments et les pensées de tout le monde. C'était tellement bruyant… C'était… trop. Beaucoup trop, surtout pour le cerveau encore en cours développement de ce corps. C'était cruel, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre que d'ignorer toutes ces personnes qui m'appelaient ? Je ne sais pas. Mais par contre, je sais qu'intervenir ne serait jamais bon pour eux. J'avais déjà essayé mais ça s'était rarement fini bien.

Je soupirais en me massant les tempes lorsque j'entrais dans le magasin. Le monde était tellement bruyant… Je me concentrais davantage pour saturer toutes ces voix autour de moi. Au moins, au parc, c'est plus calme et plus paisible. Peu de personne y vont.

Je me dépêchais de prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin et me dirigeais très vite vers la caisse. Je payais et partit précipitamment du supermarché pour retourner chez moi. J'avais installé une barrière « anti-prières-pensées-sentiments » tout autour de la maison, et c'était très agréable.

Je pris par le parc pour rentrer et je soupirais de soulagement quand les voix faiblirent un peu. Seulement, je fus surprise lorsque je sentis la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais mais l'autre fus plus rapide et m'envoya voler contre un arbre. Wow, ça fait mal… J'essayais de relever la tête, mais une main m'agrippa par les cheveux.

Avant même que je puisse atomiser celui qui me faisait ça, la main me tira violemment vers l'arrière pour me recogner contre l'arbre.

Je le jure. C'est parce qu'il/elle m'a pris par surprise et parce que j'avais subis les violentes agressions extérieurs auditives… et parce que ce corps n'est pas encore totalement développé. Sinon, j'aurais pu régler cette affaire sans difficulté.Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais attaqué après tout.

En attendant, j'ai l'impression que la force inhumaine de mon assaillant a eu raison de mon corps tout jeune. Parce que même si ma conscience était encore réveillée, mes yeux, eux se fermèrent sans mon accord et ce fus… les ténèbres.

… Sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sûr.

Oh combien je vais tuer mille fois, et douloureusement, celui qui a osé me faire ça. 


	3. La révélation partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La révélation de la fin : Dieu se révèle devant ses enfants pour aller combattre sa sœur après des années de coopération et de lutte aux côtés des Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, désolé mais j'ai trop de travail pour faire une fic très longue. Donc c'est le premier chapitre de la conclusion.  
> Bonne lecture quand même !

Le rituel allait commencer. Je me tenais tout derrière avec Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, Métatron, Joshua, Crowley, les Winchester, Bobby, Rowena, Hélène et Jo.

Joshua les avait informés qu’il y avait un moyen de me faire apparaître mais que c’était le plus grand secret de tous les temps et qu’il n’avait pas le droit de le divulguer. Le pauvre, s’il savait que je me tenais derrière lui…

Seulement, il le saurait dans quelques instants.

L’heure était finalement venue. Malgré les protestations des Winchester, les anges avaient fait renaître leurs deux amies humaines pour qu’elles me servent de sacrifice. Métatron était apparemment aussi sur la liste. Ils avaient également fait renaître Gabriel tantôt en espérant qu’une alliance entre les trois archanges suffirait pour combattre ma sœur.

Tout le monde était revenu, mais le paradis et la grâce qui allaient avec était totalement à sec. Il en restait à peine pour me convoquer. Enfin, pour briser le sceau que j’avais moi-même placé sur moi. Je me demandais quelle serait leur réaction quand ils verront que j’étais là depuis le début et que j’étais au courant de tout.

Ah oui parce que les claques allaient tomber pour certains, ça c’est sûr.

Seulement, il leur manquait l’élément le plus important : Une goutte de mon sang.

Assez de puissance de Dieu (donc de la grâce) était réunie, assez de mon pouvoir personnel était également présent (les mains de Dieu comme ils l’appellent, c’était drôle), deux sacrifices déjà morts et devant être humaines dont des personnes chères à ceux qui voulaient me convoquer, un cœur de démon, non pas celui de Crowley, des cendres de phénix, des cendres de trois dissidents, ce qui ne manquait pas et… une goutte de sang de mon vaisseau.

Je soupirais en voyant que Joshua avait oublié ce petit détail, ou alors était-ce moi qui avais oublié de le lui dire. Dans tous les cas, cela ne marcherais pas.

« -C’est prêt ? » Demanda Michael.

« -Oui, si ce que Joshua nous a dit est vrai, alors tout devrait parfaitement se dérouler. » Répondit Rowena.

La sorcière commença à réciter l’appel qui devait me convoquer.  Tous se crispèrent, anticipant mon arrivée. Quand elle eut presque fini, Rowena s’exprima plus fort et leva la tête et les bras d’un geste théâtrale.

Mais absolument rien ne se passa. La confusion prit tous les membres de la pièce. Enfin à part moi.

Je secouais la tête, roulant les yeux, croisant les bras en soupirant.

« -Dramaqueen… »

Aïe. J’ai dus le dire trop fort étant donné que chaque tête se tourna vers moi. Dean prit la parole pour tous :

« -On peut savoir ce qui t’arrives ? »

Je haussais un sourcil, ah lui ne parlais pas seulement de ce moment-ci alors… Oui parce que depuis que j’ai appris qu’ils avaient l’intention de tous se réunir pour m’invoquer afin de me demander de combattre ma sœur, j’étais devenu plus morose, plus irritable, plus… enfin voilà. J’avoue que je n’avais pas la moindre envie de le faire. Ma petite vie de maintenant me convenait parfaitement avec la route en compagnie des Winchester, les blagues, etc… J’étais triste que tout ça allait s’arrêter. Pourquoi fallait-il systématiquement que ma sœur gâche tout !?

Je fis la une petite moue. J’avais tellement envie d’être égoïste et de ne pas leur dire qu’ils leur manquaient la chose la plus importante pour faire le lien entre la préparation et moi, je veux dire physiquement.

Je pris un visage plus dur et plus froid. Il était presque temps. Je laissais s’échapper un peu de ma puissance et de ma volonté. Les yeux de mes fils s’agrandirent mais je sentais qu’ils ne s’étaient pas rendu compte de ma véritable identité.

Je frottais mes yeux d’un geste de la main. Aaah, c’était si fatiguant…

Au lieu de répondre, je me dirigeais vers Dean et le serrait dans mes bras. Enterrant mon visage dans son torse, je tenais fermement de mes mains ses vêtements dans son dos. Un peu déconcerté au début, il mit ses bras autour de moi peu après.

Ce sera sans doute mon dernier câlin avec lui.

J’en profitais un maximum. J’ai eu du mal à le lâcher, faut dire que je les aimais les frères. J’aurais aimé avoir cette affection pour ma sœur, et j’aurais aussi aimé qu’elle ressente ça pour moi.

Avec mon pouvoir, j’avais fait taire tout ceux dans la pièce pour ne pas qu’ils ruinent le moment.

Je laissais aller Dean pour me diriger vers Sam et le serrer aussi dans mes bras. Je lui glissais ces mots :

« -Je suis désolée, j’aurais aimé… »

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je désirais en fait. Mais j’aurais voulu autre chose.

Je laissais aller le plus grand des deux et me dirigeais vers la préparation. Je rendais les voix aux autres, pris le couteau qui avait servi à tuer Jo et Hélène une autre fois. Je le regardais longuement.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe Axell ? »

Dean avait une voix beaucoup plus douce et beaucoup plus inquiète maintenant. Je me retournais et fit un contact visuel avec les deux frères. Je leur fis un sourire d’adieu et me fis une entaille au doigt. Ils devaient sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ils s’avancèrent mais je les stoppais, littéralement, d’un geste de la main, leurs yeux s’écarquillèrent.

« -Je suis désolée les mecs. Je me suis vraiment bien amusée et c’était vraiment sympa de vous connaître… enfin je veux dire, personnellement quoi. J’oublierais jamais les moments qu’on a passés ensemble. C’était vraiment génial ! »

Je fis une pause d’une seconde, et les prévenait :

« -Ah et aussi, fermez tous les yeux, sinon ça risque de piquer. »

Sans attendre leur réponse, je laissais tomber la goutte dans la préparation.

Celle-ci explosa à la seconde et une lumière aveuglante envahie la pièce.

Les autres se couvrirent les yeux et moi, je sentais les chaînes de mes poignets se dissoudre, et le cadenas de mon cœur se détruire. Je ferme les yeux en sentant la puissance irradier mon corps et en même temps essayer de mon mieux de la contenir pour ne pas qu’elle fasse exploser ce corps. Pas la peine de refaire l’expérience de Castiel tantôt.

Quand la lumière se tarit, je me tenais dans le cercle qu’ils avaient fait pour mon apparition. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi et je les saluais d’une main. Ma couverture tombée pour de bon

« -Salut les gars, je suis Dieu ! Personne n’est mort ? »

 

Tous les êtres dans la salle me regardaient comme si une deuxième tête m’avait poussé du corps.

« -Axell ? » Appela Sam.

« -Axell ? Ah non, je ne suis plus Axell, je suis Dieu. Vous vouliez que je joue mon rôle non ? Vous n’avez cessé de m’appeler, de me prier encore et encore… »

Ils se regardèrent entre eux. Je peux comprendre que personne n’ose prendre la parole maintenant qu’ils savaient que j’étais Dieu.

Dean, parla, même si je m’attendais à ce que ce soit lui qui le fasse en premier.

« -Je… vous… où diable est Axell !? »

Je fis une mine attristé, alors il pensait que je possédais Axell ?

« -Il n’y a jamais eu « d’Axell », c’était toujours moi Dean. Enfin si, il y a eu un moment où elle était effectivement là mais elle a été envoyé au paradis depuis longtemps déjà !

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, à sa naissance, elle était malade, elle ne voulait plus vivre et a prié tellement fort que je l’ai entendu. Je lui ai offert une place au paradis et elle le voulait mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ses parents alors j’ai pris sa place. »

Il fit une mine choquée.

« -Tu…

-J’ai toujours été là oui.


End file.
